All These Little Things
by Alex Wolfe 23
Summary: Enjoy the little things in life, for someday you will realize they were big things. KICK.
1. Bottled Water can change a social life

I need a favor if you guys could give me ideas of what I should name this story that would be great. You guys already know that the title is just 'A Kim and Jack love story'. And I don't know if this should be a one-shot a very long chapter or if it should be a story with like 10 chapters. Sorry for the spelling several things wrong. Tell me if this is a good start. Please read and review! :D

I casually sit down with Grace, Kelsey and Julie at our usual table. I take a bite out of my apple. I turn my head around and my eyes wander off to Jack. A.K.A the hottest/nicest boy in school. I pick up my milk carton and take several sips. Donna and her little followers walk up to Jack and his friends. I see Donna and Jack flirt….or at least Jack ignoring her and Donna looking like a complete idiot. Donna keeps twirling her hair with her index finger that has had like so much plastic surgery you have no idea. I clench my fists when Donna and Jack hands touch. I hear my name being called. I wish it was Jack but it's only Julie. I turn my head back to my friends.

"Kim….Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Your milk."

She points at my hand. I look down to see the milk carton crushed and milk going down my hand. Kelsey looks at me.

"Were you thinking about him again?"

I sigh and get my napkin.

"Like I can't stop…..but he doesn't even know I exist."

I put the milk down on my tray and wipe my hands. Grace [tries] gives me a positive way about it.

"Maybe you'll meet a boy and you'll live happily ever after with him."

She gives me her 'Just move on' smile. I completely ignore that fairy tale comment. I turn back to Kelsey and Julie.

"I think if Jack ever gets any sense into him he'll stop being Donna's boy toy and see a girl that actually likes him like me."

Me and Donna are like at each other's throats constantly trying to get Jack to be our boyfriend.

"Then you're up against the other 435 other girl's in this school."

I give Kelsey a look.

"Sorry it's just the truth."

She keeps eating her macaroni.

"Well maybe one day Jack will finally notice me."

I look down at my splattered milk…crushed like I am. I look over and see Kelsey's unopened water bottle.

"Hey can I have your water bottle…..mine is crushed."

"Sure."

She hands over the water bottle. I open the water bottle and take a swig of water. Julie gets up and grab her tray.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to throw my lunch away….do you want me to throw away yours?"

"Yeah I can't stop looking at the milk carton."

She grabs my tray and walks over to the trash can on the other side of the cafeteria.

"I'm going to get some velvet cake."

I open up my water bottle before I get up. I take a swing of water and get up. I turn around on my heels and out of nowhere I bump into Jack making a huge stain of water on his plain gray shirt. My water bottle drops out of my hands thumping to the floor.

"I am so sorry."

"It's okay."

See nicest guy ever. I start rubbing my jacket elbow on his shirt. I try to get the stain out. I feel him looking at me when I'm doing this. I look up from his shirt and I smile back at him. I slowly keep rubbing my jacket to get the stain out not looking away from his face. I hear Donna's heel tap the floor quickly. Jack turns around letting me see how mad she is.

"Jack what are you doing?"

I answer for him.

"I just spilled water on his t-shirt and I was trying to….."

"…Get away from him in 5, 4, 3, 2…."

Me and Jack step apart. Jack walks up to her and kisses her on the cheek.

"Everything is fine."

"It better be."

They hold hands and walk out of the cafeteria. I pick up my water bottle and cap. I sit back down in the crummy chair. I feel Grace and Kelsey looking at me.

"What?"

I wipe off the top of the water bottle with my sleeve.

"You just got like 8 inches away from Jack's lips!"

I take swing of water as I hear them go nuts.

"I can't believe you're not freaking out about this."

"Because there is no 'this' to talk about?"

Grace repeats herself.

"I'll say it again. You just got 8 inches away from Jack's lips! You almost kissed him."

"Yeah and we will never know because he is with that slutty bitch called Donna Tobin."

"I saw the way you guys looked at each other Kim."

"I read in a magazine once that when a girl and a boy stare at each other like that there is a potential future."

"Yup for him and Donna Tobin."

The bell rings. We all get up.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Tell us if anything happens in your next class with Jack."

I say something sarcastic.

"I'll keep you posted."

They jump up and down with joy like I was being serious.

I pick up my back pack and water bottle. Before I walk out of the cafeteria I turn around to see Kelsey, Grace and Julie talk about my fantasy love life with Jack. I walk down the hallway to Science. When I walk inside I'm kind of late and the last seat is next to this kid Milton. Well not the very last seat. Jack and Donna have this seat in the car back. They have their names written on the chairs. That's how much Donna brain washed him. I sit down. He doesn't speak to me at all. The last bell rings and Donna and Jack walk through the door. They were kissing weren't they? I clench my fists under the desk. The teach looks angrily at Donna but not Jack.

"Donna your assigned seat will be where Kim Crawford is siting for now until the end of the year."

Donna practically yells.

"What?"

I get out of my seat.

"What?"

"Yes. Now Kim take your things and go sit in Donna's seat."

Donna practically screams again. I get out of my seat with my stuff and sit in Donna's in the back.

"Why are you switching us?"

"I can trust Kim. I'm not sure about you Tobin."

She clenches he fists and sits down in the chair angrily.

"Jack please sit in your assigned seat."

Jack didn't change his face expression. He comes and sits next to me. I pull out my notebook and science book. I put them on the desk me and Jack share. I flip through the book looking for the next chapter. Jack taps on my shoulder. I look up

"Yes?"

"I forgot my science book at home I can we share?"

He smiles at me. I hesitate.

"Sure."

I put it in the middle of the desk so we can both look at it. After like 32 minutes something awkward happens. I look down at my notebook. I don't look at the teacher but she says to turn to the next page. I feel around the desk [in the middle between me and Jack] looking for the book and my hand goes over Jack's. I feel my face turning pink. I look up seeing his face pink also. I look down at our hands touching. He was trying to turn the chapter before me. The teacher calls our names.

"Kim? Jack?"

We both look at the teacher.

"Yes Ms. Davis?"

{That is my science teacher's name. Ha!}

Jack doesn't say anything.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class?"

I take my hand off of his.

"No Ms. Davis."

He doesn't say anything. The teacher notices Jack not saying anything. I look at him and he looks nervous. Of course you were holding hands with a strange girl who got a stain on shirt.

"Something wrong Jack?"

He chokes out his sentence.

"Can I got to the restroom?"

"Um sure."

She picks up the restroom key and holds it out in his direction. [High school teachers]. He quickly gets up with his stuff and grabs the restroom key. He runs out of the room. Ms. Davis turns back around writing on the chalk board again. Donna turns around in her chair and gives an 'I'm going to ruin your reputation' look and she turns back around. I lay my head on the desk…..I have officially embarrassed myself in front of Jack Anderson with no help from the sluttly bitch named Donna.


	2. Outsider turns out to be your Crush

I have to think of a good story name. Oh I did this chapter super quick so you guys could read what Jack thinks about Kim and what he thinks about Donna. It's not as long as Kim's Pov because girls [like me] talk way too much. Rated M+ for cussing and a bad word [I bleeped the one out that Donna says]. Please read and review! :D

* * *

Jack's POV:

Me, Jerry, Milton and Eddie start laughing. I can't believe Eddie can stick a whole corndog into his mouth. Eddie is about to try two corndogs but Donna comes over disturbing us [well you know what I mean]. She twirls her hair on her index finger. I look at Jerry, Milton and Eddie. They sink back into their chairs trying to get away from the bitch.

"So, Jack. I got two tickets to the last song. Do you want to come?"

I try to lay her down nicely.

"Look Donna I have told you I don't like you and sentimental movies."

She gets mad [well looks like it].

"You know why I'm dating I'm dating a dirty b****** like you because Randy is being an ass and won't date me."

"I don't have to date you know."

"Yes you do."

"Why?"

"I know lots of your dirty little secrets."

I forgot I told her all of that. When we were actually dating and several times I told her secrets is when we got drunk and that was not my idea.

"Now act like you like me."

"Fine."

She puts her left hand very close to my right hand. I literally take my left hand from the table and move my right arm closer to her. The reason why I did that to look like from a distance I actually move my right arm without any help from my left. So It looks like I like her.

"I'll be back so don't leave."

She leaves with her friends 'more like bugs trying to catch a light' to go some where 'like where Randy is siting'.

I get up and throw my tray in the trash. I walk back to my seat and sit down. I notice the guys still in their same position with their eyes closed.

"Guys she's gone now."

They open their eyes and sit how they were both Donna walked to our table.

"Why do you date the bitch?"

"You know why I date her. I told her these secrets that are really embarrassing."

"How embarrassing?"

"Why do you think I'm telling you?"

"I have told you embarrassing secrets before."

"Yeah but your secrets have to do about where you make your nachos."

"You like my nachos but you don't know where they're made from."

"I got to go find Donna. I'll see you guys later okay?"

I do our handshake with all three of them. I pick up my phone and backpack. I sling my backpack over my shoulder and slide my phone in my pocket. I start walking around the cafeteria. Me and this girl I have never seen before bump into each other. Her water bottle drops at our feet. You can see the southern accent when she says sorry.

"I am so sorry."

"It's okay."

But she keeps rubbing my shirt. I can't help but just smile at her. She looks up and slowly rubbing my shirt. We don't look away from each other for who knows how long. I hear Donna's heel tap the floor. I sigh lightly. I turn around.

"Jack what are you doing?"

The girl answers my question.

"I just spilled water on his t-shirt and I was trying to….."

Donna doesn't let her finish.

"…Get away from him in 5, 4, 3, 2…."

Me and the girl step apart. I walk up to her and kiss her on the cheek.

"Everything is fine."

You can see she is pissed.

"It better be."

We leave the cafeteria. She drags me into the janitor's closet.

"What was that?"

"It was nothing."

"Don't even think about going out with her."

"I can't if I wanted to."

"Well what was it?"

"It was nothing."

"No it was not nothing. Even a camel could see you guys like each other."

"I don't."

"But if I find out you guys are getting closer…"

She gets out a pencil and snaps it.

"…..her reputation and yours will be ruined."

"Okay I won't talk or see her ever again."

"Good."

We both walk out holding hands. The bell already rung and the hallways are empty. We walk to class. Once we get there the teacher looks pissed. I look at that girl I ran into and I see her arms tighten after we walk in. The teacher looks over at Donna.

"Donna your assigned seat will be where Kim Crawford is siting for now until the end of the year."

Donna practically yells in my ear.

"What?"

"What?"

"Yes. Now Kim take your things and go sit in Donna's seat."

The girl looks calm and grabs her things. She walks and sits in Donna's seat.

Donna practically screams again in my ear.

"Why are you switching us?"

"I can trust Kim. I'm not sure about you Tobin."

She clenches he fists and sits down in the chair angrily.

"Jack please sit in your assigned seat."

I don't change my face expression. Finally I'm away from Donna this time for at least an hour. I open up my backpack and look for my notebook and science book. Well I find the notebook. I see the girl's name written on the front of the science book she has. Kim Crawford. I have heard that name before. I tap on her shoulder.

She looks up at me.

"Yes?"

"I forgot my science book at home. Can we share?"

"Sure."

She slides it into the middle of the desk. After like 31 minutes something not expecting happens. I quickly look at my notebook. Ms' Davis says turn the page class on 32-whatever. I try to find the book on the desk with my right hand. Before I flip the page Kim's hand goes over mine. We look at each other. Her face turns pink and I bet mine is too. The teacher calls our names.

"Kim? Jack?"

We both look at the teacher. I don't know what to say so I stay silent. Kim does all the talking

"Yes Ms. Davis?"

{That is my science teacher's name. Ha!}

I don't say anything.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class?"

She takes her hand off of mine.

"No Ms. Davis."

I still don't say anything. The teacher notices me not saying anything. Kim looks at me. I feel nervous.

"Something wrong Jack?"

I choke out my sentence.

"Can I go to the restroom?"

"Um sure."

Ms. Davis picks up and holds tome the bathroom key. Why do I need a bathroom key? It's not like I'm going to steal some toilet paper or a toilet. I grab all of my things and grab the restroom key. I quickly run down the hall into the bathroom. When I swing open the door no one is in there. I close the door behind me. No I don't have to go to the restroom. I just need to think about this. Okay I think I have feelings for Kim but I can't date her because Donna will ruin our reputations. I don't like Donna at all put she holds my reputation like a glass ball. If I make Donna too mad she will let it break into little pieces. Alright…I should ask some else for advice because clearly I have no idea what I'm doing.


	3. Strangers to Best Friends

Hi sorry I have all of these stories to write and like it's driving me nuts! Sometimes I wish someone could write these stories! ARGGGGGGGG! But anyway here is the next chapter. And thnx to one of the people who commented [My fan fiction is messed up and it doesn't show the comment but it showed it on my email] They gave me a really good name for this story. 'The Wrong Girl' I think that name is awesome for this story. So thanks so much…..but I'm still mad about how many stories I have to write! Sorry that's it's pretty short. ARGGGGGGGG! :(

Jack' POV:

"Wait what?"

"I have told you five times."

I lean against the shelf in the janitor's closet.

"Yeah but why are you coming to us?"

"I thought you guys would know what to do."

"I think you should talk to Kim about this."

I give Jerry a 'are you kidding me?' look.

"I can't tell her. I got the whole school thinking I really like Donna Tobin but I don't."

Eddie puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Jack I'm sorry….but your screwed."

I act sarcastic.

"Thanks Eddie. [I look over at Milton] Do you have any suggestions?"

"Sorry dude."

The last bell rings. I sigh. Eddie opens the janitor's closet and we walk out. We do our handshake.

"See you later guys."

"Later bro."

They go out into the parking lot to the busses. I walk out to the front of the school and start walking home. I notice Kim walking and there are three other girls walking with her. I don't know if I should walk up to them or stay where I am. I look down at the stain on my shirt. My phone buzzes. I slip it out of my pocket. I open the message and read it.

'You better not talk to her.'

Of course. She has her friends hiding behind trees and shrubs watching me. I slowly walk with head down. I hear several whispers from the girls with Kim. They all look at me. I smile and wave. They keep walking and whisper about you know me. I smile at the fact that the girl I think I have feelings for is talking about me. {HA! I wish all relationships were like that :P}.

Kim's POV:

We walk down the side walk. Kelsey, Grace and Julie won't shut up about me and Jack touching hands.

"You guys he went to the restroom after we touched. He probably puked at the fact we sit next to each other in science."

Grace does another one of her happily ever after….things.

"How do you know he could've cried about not having you as a girlfriend?"

"Yeah ok?"

I look at Kelsey.

"What do you think I should do?"

Kelsey gives me…..advice.

"I read in a magazine that if you have a crush on a guy and, he has a crush on you play it cool."

"Why would I play it cool?"

"If you act like nuts that you're going out with him he'll think you're weird."

I look at Julie.

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Maybe you should talk to him about what happened."

"That's a really good idea. Thanks Julie."

"Your welcome."

I feel Kelsey pull on my shoulder.

"What?"

I turn around. I see Jack walking out of school. I quickly make Kelsey, Grace and Julie turn around. I whisper to them.

"Will you guys shut up he is going to hear you."

They get out of my grip.

"Maybe you should go talk to him."

"No I'm good."

"But you said my idea so a really good idea."

"Yeah but I'm not ready to talk to him yet maybe tomorrow."

"Where does he live?"

"How am I supposed to know? I don't stalk him."

"Maybe you can ask him."

"That would be weird too."

"You're going to have to talk to him sometime."

"Yeah but I don't know."

Kelsey turns around and makes me, Julie and Grace turn around with her. Jack looks up from his phone and smiles and waves at us. I turn back around quickly.

"Why did you do that?"

"I thought it would give you confidence."

"Well didn't work it just made me more nervous."

I look down while walking.

I feel my friends pat my back. After at least five minutes walking thunder booms over us. We put our hoodies over our heads. Rain quickly pours down on us. We all separate at the corner at the end of the road. I sigh. I turn left and keep walking. I hear Jack walking behind me. I turn around. He has his hoodie over his head. I walk over next to him.

"Hey um you live down here?"

"Yeah it's the big house on the corner."

I have seen it when I walk home from school. It's really huge and it has one of the drive ways that's a circle. I would say it's more like a mansion. We start talking about other things and feels like he has been my best friend than my secret crush. We tell each things like our full names, our birthdays, favorite colors, and tons of other things. I look away quickly and blink several times to see if this is a dream or real. And to my surprise this is all real. Once we make to his house he lets me try to dry off under the front door. I squeeze my hair and drips water. Jack asks me something that I would think that would like NEVER happen.

"Can I have your number?"

"You want my number?"

"Um yeah that's okay with you right?"

"Yeah of course."

I give him my phone. He types in his number and name. He takes a picture of himself for the photo. He hands in back to me. He gives me my phone and his.

"What do I do what yours?"

"Put your phone number in it."

"Yeah right."

I type in my phone number and my name. I take a picture for the photo. I hand his phone back to him. It gets quite except for the rain.

"Um bye."

"Bye."

I can tell we both don't know what to do so we just hug it out which was the worst way. I feel sparks fly. We unconnect after several seconds. I say bye quickly and run back to my house. I hear him keep calling my name. I quickly get inside my house soaking wet. My mom looks up from her iPad.

"Honey are you okay?"

"No not really."

I take off my hoodie and sneakers.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know. Can you keep a secret?"

I sit on the couch.

"From who?"

"My friends."

"It depends if you are thinking about suicide or…"

"Mom it's not like that it's boy issues."

"You're pregnant?!"

"No mom I have a crush on this boy and I don't know what to do."

She puts her I pad away and turns her body around to face me.

"Okay first thing what's his name?"

"Jack Mason Anderson."

{I couldn't think of anything else and sorry if you don't like it}.

"He sounds cute do you have a picture of him?"

"Yeah he gave me his phone number."

I hand her my phone. She looks at the picture. She hands it back to me.

"So do you guys know each other?"

"Actually yeah we walked with each other after school."

"Wow what did you guys talk about?"

I start telling her what we talked about because I know my mom can keep secrets.

Jack's POV:

I wonder what that was all about. I shake my head quickly so my hair will sort of dry. I walk inside.

"Mom?! Dad?!"

No one's home. That's not very shocking. I notice a note on the kitchen table. Mom and dad are at a dinner party. It must be one of their rich friend's dinner parties. I walk upstairs into my room. I try to think if that hug meant anything. Does Kim think me as a friend or more than a friend? Why does high school have to be so frustrating?


	4. More than you think

I am still so stressed. I'm trying the best I can to keep up with all of these stories. I know you probably think I'm over reacting but what if you had three stories to write and their not done you would be like me. I know I wasn't thinking straight and that's why I have three stories to do. Anyway here is the chapter. Sorry it's pretty short I'm working on moon light assassin at the same time.

Donna's POV:

I can't believe he is still talking to her. I mean I know I'm a slut and a bitch but I do it for a reason. I have always been jealous of Kim Crawford. She can like get a guy without even trying. Now she has Jack. UGH. The doll didn't even scare her from seeing him. If Randy would just like go on date with me I would stop all of this.

Kim's POV:

"It sounds like you really like him."

"Yeah but it's a crush."

"When do I get to meet him?"

I look at her like she's crazy.

"Mom slow down we haven't even had our first kiss and first date yet."

"And this kiss will be your first correct?"

"I am not going to answer that question because of embarrassment and that is personal."

"You just told me all about your personal love life and now you want me to forget it?"

She uses quotations around 'personal'.

"No just keep it a secret."

"Okay then."

I walk up the stairs to my room. I change into dry clothes. I look down at my sweats and snoopy t shirt. Man I bet Donna has special pj's because she rich and crap. I sit down on my bed. Ugh. I lay back on my bed looking at the ceiling. The bell rings. I quickly run down stairs. The shower down here is going so my mom must be in the shower. I open the door. I look down on the porch to see a rectangular box standing on it's side. I open the glass door and pick it up. I walk back inside and run back up stairs. I set the box on my bed.

I rip the tape off with scissors. I set the scissors down and open the flaps. When I open it I see a little note over some wrapping paper. I flip the note over and read it. It is made out of magazine letters.

DON'T SEE HIM AGAIN

OR YOU'LL REGRET

IT KIMMY

-SB

What the hell is this supposed to be? And my name is not Kimmy. I set the note down and uncover what's under the wrapping paper. I see an American Girl doll like me. The same hair, clothes, slippers everything I'm wearing right now. I pick it up. I see one of those pull strings on the back of the doll. I pull on the string. The doll makes a creepy voice.

'I have a crush on Jack.'

I throw the doll at the wall. It says something else.

'I'm a bitch.'

Damn doll. I quickly shove everything back into the box. I slide it under my bed. I pace around the room. I try to think of things starting with SB. Sweaty Bull. Sassy buck. Sluttly Bitches. Of course Donna and her friends must've but this on my porch. Great the freaks are black mailing me. I should tell Jack about this. I hide the doll in the house. I lock every door and window to make sure they don't sneak in. I check the time and it's 7:45. UGH. I quickly run upstairs. I go to bed.

I have this dream where me and Jack kiss. I wish. It's like one of those kisses that's you want to remember. It was definitely romantic. And in my dream he kissed me back. There was some tongue in the kiss. Man if we did though. I quickly get up out of bed and get dressed. I put on jeans and a blue tank top with a pink shirt with white stripes. I run down stairs. It's Saturday so I don't expect anything exciting happening today. I grab the box with the doll in it. The time is 8:23. I get out the doll. It's kinda cute when you don't pull the string.

My phone buzzes. I slip it out of my pocket and check the text message from Jack.

'Come to my house I need to tell you something important.'

I pick up the doll and the note. I walk outside onto the porch. I quickly run over to Jack's house. When I get there Jack is on the porch siting in a rocking chair, I run up and sit in the other rocking chair next to him. He has on jeans and a plain red shirt. He notices the doll in my hands

"Why do you have a doll?"

I hand him over the note. He reads the note.

"Is someone black mailing you?"

"Yeah and guess what SB stands for."

"I don't know Snotty Birds?"

We both start laughing.

"Good try but no it stands for sluttly bitches."

"Donna did this."

"How did you know?"

"Come inside."

He gets up and opens the front door.

"I get to come in there?"

"Yeah only if you want to stay out here."

"Oh I was just checking that I wasn't being pushy."

"You're not pushy."

He is so nice. We walk inside to his amazing house. There is like expensive things everywhere, two stair cases are along the walls of the first room we walk into. A huge chandelier hangs in the middle of the stair cases. We walk upstairs to his room. His room is cleaner than I expected. We sit at the end of his bed.

He looks at me with a serious face. I get a little nervous.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Look you know how me and Donna are involved right?"

"Yeah you guys are so called the 'it' couple."

He hesitates.

"Me and Donna aren't in a relationship."

Well I didn't see that coming. I don't say anything. He goes on.

"Donna knows some embarrassing secrets about me and she is using me as so called a boy toy. She likes Randy not me."

"So you guys were never in a relationship?"

"Not even close to a relationship."

Well a small tiny little door has been open to actually be Jack's girlfriend. I am so happy right now but I hold it in.

"So you guys were in a fake relationship so she could make Randy jealous?"

"Yeah I can't believe I had a crush on that bitch in seventh grade."

"I thought you had feelings for her."

"All part of her little joke."

"Oh."

I think about that test we have to study for in science. Jack beats me to it.

"Don't we have to study for that test in science?"

"Um yeah do you have your science book?"

"It's in my back pack I'll go get it."

He quickly runs down stairs. I just sit where I am and glance at his things in his room. I see karate trophies, karate belts hanging from hooks in the order you get them in, and his karate outfit is on a hanger over his duffle bag. He has a lot of karate stuff. He has a skate board next to his karate stuff. I think about what Donna is going to do when she sees that me and him are in a house alone. She probably has hidden cameras everywhere. Creeper.

Jack comes back upstairs with his backpack. He sits down next to me and he opens up the book to the page we were on before we 'touched' or whatever. After several minutes of reading the chapter he turns on a radio on his nightstand. It blasts loud music. I swipe the remote to the radio from him and turns it down. Perfect Two by Auburn plays in the background.

"Why did you turn it down?"

"It was loud."

We keep reading. The song makes think about me and Jack being together. Man I wish I could just kiss him right now. It's like whacking me with a stick telling me to do it but I stay put. The book is between us. I keep reading. I get so frustrated. I'm just so scared he won't kiss me back.

Jack's POV:

The song gets really annoying. I keep thinking about her and me and I just feel like walking over there and kiss her. Ugh. This stupid science test. Kim walks over to the other side of the bed that I'm on. She stands in front of me.

"Look I don't know if you want to do this but I want to."

"Wait what?"

She blushes and leans down to my level. Our lips connect. It's one of those kisses aren't like any other kind of kiss. I wish I can kiss her without worrying what Donna is going to do next.

Kim's POV:

We kiss for like who knows how long. Jack stands up off of the bed. One of my hands goes into his hair and my other hand goes onto his chest. He wraps his arms around my waist. I'm Yours song comes on by Jason Mraz. I listen to the song while were kissing.

'So please don't, please don't

There's no need to

Complicate

'cuz our time is short

This o' this o'

this is our faith

I'm yours'


	5. Morons, a bitch and an asshole

I think I'm finally figuring out how to write these stories and do my regular things in my life also. FINALLY! :D This is so much easier now I hope you enjoy this chapter because I do! Well not really because of what Donna does but at least try to enjoy it. Oh and they have been dating for like several weeks. Sorry I can't do everyday.

On a Saturday:

{Kim finally tells Kelsey about their first kiss}

I sit down on Kelsey's bed.

"It was just one of those kisses in movies."

She can't stop smiling.

"How long was it?"

I play with my hair. I mumble.

"Several minutes."

"What?!"

She jumps up and down. She notices me not jumping, she sits back down.

"Why are you not doing our dance?"

"I just think that I should be like a little kid around him."

"Oh so he is very adult like?"

"Have you seen his house?"

"No."

I show her a picture of me and Jack inside his bedroom.

"Damn his bedroom is awesome."

"I know his house is bigger inside."

"It is?"

I tell her about the two stair cases, chandelier, expensive things, his karate stuff, and some other things I saw. I get a text. It from my mom saying I need to come home. After saying bye to Kelsey I leave her house and down to my house blocks away. Once I walk inside I see my mom sitting at the kitchen table. I set my purse down and sit next to her.

"Something wrong?"

She hands me a piece of paper. I flip it over. 'Turn around'.

"Turn around?" Someone covers my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Dad?"

He uncovers my eyes and I turn around. I quickly hug him. He has been in Afghanistan for like two years. {I got this idea from my dad leaving to go to Afghanistan for like a year but I made it two just for the story}. My mom joins our hug. We hug for what seems like hours. After our long hug and some kisses on cheeks I walk upstairs into my bedroom. I see a rose on my bed. I put my purse down and pick it up.

A note from under the rose falls on the ground. I pick it up and open it.

'Meet me at my house tonight at 11:00.

-Jack'

I guess I'm going to his house then.

No POV:

That night at 10:56:

{Donna overacts too much}.

"Yeah I'm in a relationship with her."

"Were together!"

"Clam down."

"So you're cheating on me?"

"We don't even have a relationship!"

"Yes we do!"

"Yeah it's fake!"

"I still know your secrets."

"You don't know all of them."

"I'll find them out sooner or later."

She storms out of his bedroom. Jack sits on his bed and breathes heavily. He thinks to himself 'why does she even care about me in a relationship with Kim? It's not like Donna actually likes me or anything. Or does she? Whatever she had her chance. I'm going to find out.' Jack runs down stairs to find Donna on his porch leaving.

"Why do you care I kissed her?"

She turns around.

"Cause maybe I actually like you."

Jack walks out onto the porch closing the front door behind him.

"You had your chance Donna."

Donna puts her hands on his abs.

"Can I have a second chance?"

Jack shoves her hands off of him.

"You wasted your chances. Now get out of here. No one needs you around here."

Jack turns back around to the front door walking away. She pulls him back.

"You know you want me again."

"I don't."

"Then if you don't want me…stop me."

She pulls him into one of those 'disgusting kisses and you hide your face with a pillow kind of kiss'. An apparently Jack doesn't stop her. Man I hate donna but I mean have to have some drama don't you. {I got this from Another Cinderella Story man that movie was sad it almost made me cry}. Kim walks down the sidewalk to Jack's house. She looks up to see them kissing. Tears flood down her face. She throws the rose on the ground and runs away in tears. Jack pushes Donna away when Kim runs away.

"Donna just leave it's over."

Jack walks into the house closing and locking the door. Donna sighs like she cares but she doesn't. Her friends come out of the trees beside his house.

"Did you guys see Kim see us?"

"Yeah she ran away like a baby."

They laugh like witches and walk back to their own homes.

Kim's POV:

I sneak out of the house. I slip on my jacket and grab the rose. I play with it on the way there. I look up at his front porch. Jack is kissing Donna. What a son of a bitch. I hope he likes kissing that slut of a bitch of his. Tears flood down my face. I throw the rose on the ground leaving it to rot. If it wasn't from him I would keep it. I quickly run home. I run upstairs shutting the front door behind me. I take off my jacket and lay down onto my bed in sobs. I fall asleep crying.

On Monday:

Still Kim's POV:

I have been ignoring Jack's, calls, texts, emails anything that he can contact me with. But today I have to face him but I don't have to talk to him. I get dressed for school in some jeans, high heels, I flowy peach top, a purse, and some makeup. When I get on the bus everyone looks at me even Jack in the back seat of the bus. I sit down in the seat next to Julie.

"Wow why are you wearing such fancy clothes?"

I whisper in her ear.

"I saw Jack kissing Donna."

She gasps so loud the people behind us look at us.

"Hello? Private conversation."

They go back to what they were doing before. I turn back to Julie.

"Wasn't he dating you?"

"He cheated on me. But whatever I'm going to make sure he sees what he is missing."

I lean back on the back of my seat proudly. When we get to school I'm the first one off with Julie. The hallways are crowded. I walk down the hall to my locker. People make room for me like the red carpet or something. I finally get to my locker and guess who's leaning against it front of it? Yeah you guessed right Jack Anderson. Everyone gets back to what they're doing and the hallways get louder again.

"What do you want asshole?"

He leans against the locker next to mine.

"What did I do?"

I can't believe him.

"Okay I know I'm mad at you but that's just pathetic."

"I'm serious Kim what did I do?"

"See that's pathetic you do something I saw and then you lie. P-a-t-h-e-t-i-c."

He rolls his eyes.

"Come on tell me."

I shove my things into my backpack. I put my purse in my locker.

"I'll tell you when the world is taken over by aliens and were the last human people on earth."

I slam my locker. I walk to my homeroom. Thank god Jack doesn't sit next to me in homeroom. But the bad thing is I sit in front of Donna. I get out my notebook and a pen and start writing what's on the board. A paper rolls over my shoulder onto my notebook. I turn around and see Donna looking at me. I turn back around and unravel the crumbled piece of paper. I read it under the desk.

'I guess I win bitch.'

I look up to see the teachers back to back to me. I pick up my pen and write

'Boyfriend stealer.'

I toss it over my shoulder onto Donna's desk. She opens it up. She tosses it over my shoulder again. I open it under my desk.

'I can steal any boy from one of you losers. Every boy wants me I'm hot, I'm rich, I'm like the fashion queen and I'm sexy. What more could a boy want? Crawford do you even exist in this school?'

I quickly grab my pen and write

'First: you hot? From your body it comes off with makeup remover. Second: you're rich because you're a snotty little bitch and your dad [more like a butler] is a dumbass who gives everything you please. Third: you the fashion queen? Boobs hanging out of your tight shirt and your ass hanging out of what you call 'booty shorts' oh please that will get you nowhere in life. And forth: you sexy? Just because your body is 99.99% plastic doesn't mean you're sexy. It just means you didn't feel good about yourself before the 12 surgeries on your breast and your ass. If I were a boy I would want something like not being a bitch.'

I crumble the piece of paper and toss it over my shoulder. I make sure the teachers back is turned. I turn around and watch her explode. I literally see her head pop off of her neck and go right back on.

"You asked for it Crawford!"

She tackles me to the floor and tugs on my hair. I pull on her hair and kick her off of me. I get up and notice everyone is recording this on their cellphones except for Jack. His mouth is completely dropped open. Since I wasn't watching Donna she tackles me to the floor. Mr. Cook {HA! Another one of my teachers] literally pries her off of me. Once he has her cooled off he gives us a detention slip. After the long and boring hours of school I finally get to my locker. Guess who's there again. Jack Anderson.

"What do you want now asshole?"

"One I'm not an asshole and two look at this."

He shoves a pink paper in my face. I snatch it out of his hand to take a better look. I can't believe he did this.

"You got detention?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Well I'm going to sit farthest away from you."

I shove my backpack into my locker and pull out my purse.

"I don't know what I did Kim."

"Well maybe you should think about it."

I slam my locker. I walk to the detention room. I see Donna and everyone else throwing paper airplanes, texting, and other things I have no idea what they're doing. I sit in a desk away from the window. Jack walks in and sits next to me next to the window seat. I look at the teacher sleeping in his desk chair. Great stuck in a room for an hour with a bunch of morons, a bitch and an asshole. How could this get any worse?


	6. Why do you have to make it Complicated?

Hey guys I had fun writing this chapter because annoying Kim is pretty funny. Here is the next chapter.

Kim's POV:

I will never get detention ever again. I have been it with spit balls ten times in my hair. {Some throws a spitball in my hair]. Eleven. My fists clench. I pull out the spit ball and flick it at the person who threw it at me. Donna keeps laughing at what pain I'm going through and Jack is surprisingly quiet. I look over at him and he practically fell asleep. He has my notebook. He drooled on it. That is just disgusting. I snatch it from under his head. His head smacks on the desk waking him up. I wipe off his drool with the side of the desk. He groans and wipes his eyes. He taps his fingers on his desk completely bored. I get annoyed and look at him. He looks up at me.

"What?"

"Stop taping."

I sit back in my seat and run my hand through my bangs.

"It's annoying."

Finally there is a moment of silence. Jack starts it again by tapping his fingers on the desk. People throw spit balls across the room, paper airplanes and the whole room turns into a bunch of chaos. I look at Jack.

"What was that about?"

"You won't tell me what I did."

He really doesn't look like he knows what he did. I look at the teacher. Still fast asleep. I grab my notebook and my backpack.

"Come on."

I grab wrist and pull him out of detention. I lead him to the girl's bathroom. He stops in front of the door. He puts his pack back over his shoulder.

"What?"

"I'm not going in there."

I check the bathroom for any girls.

"No one is in here come on."

I pull on his wrist.

"Okay."

I let go of his arm and he walks in. I cross my arms over my chest and turn around.

"Ok you can talk."

He walks up to me.

"What did I do?"

I think I go over board

"You kissed Donna!"

I throw my hands up in the air. His face is unexplainable.

"What?"

"You kissed her."

He thinks.

"She broke into my house."

"Then why did you kiss her on your front porch?"

"She forced herself on me."

I put my hands on my hips.

"Well I saw you guys kissing and you looked like you were into it."

"You saw us?"

"What did you not want me too?"

"No I just think it's weird that when Donna shoved herself on me you were watching…..how did you know she was going to beat my house?"

"You put a rose with a note to go to your house at eleven on my bed didn't you?"

He crosses his arms.

"No but I bet Donna did."

I hear heels clicking down the hall. I look at Jack. I whisper/yell at him.

"Hide!"

"Where?!"

"In a stall!"

Jack gets into the last stall in the bathroom. I put my purse over my shoulder and act like I'm washing my hands. Donna walks into the bathroom. She sets her bag by one of the sinks she searches for makeup and puts on bright red lip gloss. I cough. She gives me a look. She crosses her arms.

"Oh it's just you. What do you want Crawford?"

"I just want to say Donna but your lip gloss makes your face look fat."

I put my hands on my hips.

"Please you're just jealous."

She looks back into the mirror and puts on eye shadow. I stand up straight.

"Maybe you're just jealous of me Tobin."

Her fists clench. She turns to me.

"I'm not jealous of you I'm jealous that you have him!"

She screams in my face.

"Why are you so mean to me?"

She relaxes. She mumbles something.

"What?"

"I'm gay."

She looks at her feet. I cannot believe this. Donna Tobin is gay.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You have it all! You have all the boys at your feet, all the other girls want to be you and no girls in this school are gay so what's the point of being myself?"

She leans against one of the stall doors. She looks at me.

"The point to being yourself is….."

I'm lost at words.

"You don't know."

She looks at the ground again.

"The point to be yourself is you're not being fake."

She looks at me. She pulls me into an unexpected hug.

"Thanks Kim."

I pat her back.

"You're welcome Donna."

I see Jack leaning over the bathroom stall. He mouths 'What is happening?' I mouth back to him 'How am I supposed to know?' She pulls out of the hug.

"I'm going back to detention."

She quickly leaves the bathroom with her purse. Jack slips and falls of the edge of the toilet. I grab the top of the bathroom stall door and swing it open. Jack is on the bathroom floor on his stomach. I help him up. I turn to look at him.

"Did you just see that?"

"Yeah that's why I was on the floor."

He straightens out his shirt and jacket.

"Do you think she was faking it?"

"She has slept with more boys than the math club what do you think?"

"I guess she just looked convincing to me."

"Don't let her get to your head."

We both hug each other. We walk back to detention.

Donna's POV:

I grab my purse and walk out of the bathroom. I sashay down the hall. When I get back to detention people are still being stupid. I sit in my seat and get out my phone. I see a text from Savannah.

'Did you do it?'

I text her back.

'Yeah and she looked like she was convinced that I am gay.'

'You're not right?'

'Of course not.'

'What do we do next?"

"Sit back and watch her crumble.'

One week later:

Kim's POV:

I am so confused right now. Someone keeps black mailing me and I don't know who it is. It's not Donna because were like BFF's now. Jack has been telling me 'she is just fooling you' or 'she is the puppeteer and you're her puppet' and 'I can't believe you believe her Kim'. I don't believe that he is just not trusting Donna. I mean yeah she was mean but it was for a good cause for hiding who she really is. And on top of that Jack has been being really awkward now like for example we were cuddling on the couch watching a movie and he just leaves like that not even grabbing his phone. I was about to ask him why but I'm afraid he won't tell me. This past week he hasn't really texted, emailed or called me. We barley talk in the school hallways because I have nothing to say except 'what is wrong with you'. I turn on the radio on my desk. Avril Lavigne - Complicated comes on. I lay down on my bed and keep listening. That's how Jack is acting around me and at school. Why does how he have to make it so Complicated?


	7. A Lair and my Boyfriend

Sorry I haven't updated in a while if you haven't noticed I'm juggling stories right now. Please enjoy!

Kim's POV:

Jack has been ignoring me for like weeks now so I'm just going to stop trying. I open up my locker. A note falls out of my locker onto the floor. I look down the hall to make sure no one's looking. I pick up the note and open it.

'Meet me in the janitor's closet in lunch.'

P.S. Be alone.

Jack'

I crumble the piece of paper. I throw it into my locker with all the other trash. I grab my books for my next classes. I walk down to art. When I walk in the class room the last seat is next to Jack. Of course. I sit down next to him without making eye contact. The teacher says to draw anything we want. After 45 minutes of drawing I make half of a body of a cat. I can't think of anything else I can draw and another reason I'm drawing is to not make eye contact with Jack. I glance at his picture quickly. He is drawing the front of the bobby wasabi dojo. The teacher gets our addition. She says we need to finish our picture in five minutes because class is almost over. I start drawing quickly not even looking at my drawing. The teacher says to pass up our work. Jack takes my picture and raises his eyebrows. I look at him.

"What?"

He shows me my picture I drew. Damn it I drew Jack. And the worst thing is I wrote his full name on the top.

"I didn't draw that."

"Then why does it have your name on the back?"

Before I can answer the question the teacher takes my picture and Jack's with her. I bang my head on the desk. Why did I do that? Why did I draw a picture of him? I feel a hand between my forehead and the desk. I look up and I see Jack's arm over my arm and his hand between me and the desk. I look at him.

"Please go to the janitor's closet in lunch."

The bell rings meaning it's lunch. Me and Jack are the last ones out of class. I tell Grace, Kelsey and Julie I can't eat today because I have homework to do in study hall. I grab an apple from the lunch line and pay for it. I put my stuff in my locker. I take a bite out of my apple. I walk down to the janitor's closet and knock on it. I hear Jack say from inside

"Who is it?"

"The girl who drew you in art class now open the door!"

I whisper scream through the door. Good that no one is in the hallway. He swings open the door and leans against it by his left hand. He has the dumbest smirk on his face.

"Well not to brag or anything but which girl?"

I shove him inside the closet and close the door.

"I am not here for your games now what do you want?"

"This is not a game."

"Then what is this then? Why are we in here?"

"I need to tell you that…"

He doesn't say anything else.

"Look if this is about me and Donna being friends you just need to get over it."

I walk over to the door and grab the handle. Jack puts his hand over mine on the handle.

"What now?"

He doesn't answer my question.

"Why can't you see Donna is messing with you?"

I think about it.

"She isn't messing with me."'

"Then look at this."

He slides out a bright pink phone from his pocket.

"It's just a phone…..a girl's phone…why do you have a girl's phone!"

I whack him on the shoulder.

"I's Donna's calm down."

I whack him on the shoulder again.

"Why do you have her phone?"

"I need to show you something."

I finally let him show me whatever it is. He goes to messages and there is one with this girl named Savannah on the top of the list.

"That could be one of her gay friends."

"Do gay friends talk about this?"

He clicks the conversation and it's all about is Donna gay no. What a lair. Then the girl asks 'What do we do now?' then Donna says 'Sit back and watch her crumble'. My hands turn into fists. Jack exits out of the message back onto the homepage. I look at Jack.

"Why did you ignore me for the past two weeks?"

"I was trying to figure out what Donna was doing and if I told you wouldn't let me try."

"That makes sense…wait."

"What?"

"How did you get her phone anyway?"

"She left her it at my house when she broke in."

"Well are you going to give it back?"

"I can slide it into her locker."

I grab for the handle again. Jack stops me. I look at him. He has a smirk spread across his face.

"What?"

"Can you put it in her locker?"

I take the phone from him.

"You owe me big time."

I grab for the handle again. He stops me once again. That stupid smirk is on his face. I pretty much scream at him.

"What!"

He leans in and kisses me. After we separate after a few minutes his face is expression less.

"You are so annoying."

We walk out the janitor's closet. The principal of our school and Donna are in front of us.

"Hi Ms. Denton….Donna."

"Hello Kimberly."

"Is there something we can do for you?"

Donna points to my hand with her phone in it.

"See Ms. Denton she stole my phone!"

Ms. Denton holds out her hand.

"Give me the phone Kimberly."

I hand her the phone.

"You have one week of detention Kimberly."

Jack steps in front of me slightly.

"I stole her phone Ms. Denton."

"Then you have one week of detention also."

"But I am the one who stole the phone not Kim."

"Yes but you guys were in the janitor's closet for some odd reason during lunch."

"But…"

"Two weeks of detention do you need any more Ms. Crawford and….Anderson?"

We shake our heads no. Ms. Denton gives Donna's phone to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow in detention."

She walks down the hallway to her office. Donna gives us an evil grin. I put hands on my hips. Jack crosses his arms.

"Something wrong?"

"You tricked me."

"You are so stiff loosen up Crawford."

Donna gives Jack the evil eye.

"Why are you mad at him?"

"He won't date me."

"You're annoying."

"Ass."

"Bitch."

"Pervert."

"Slut."

"At least I'm not dating one."

She grins at me.

"Tootles."

She shay shays down the hall. I turn to Jack.

"She is so rude."

"That's why I dumped her in 8th grade."

"I can see why now."

"Do you want to do something humiliating to her?"

"Why?"

"She has been mean to you all these years don't you want to get her back?"

"I guess…..but it doesn't make it any better if we do."

"Yeah your right."

We both hesitate.

"I'll see you in detention."

Great I don't want detention but I have two weeks of it.

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

He kisses me on the cheek and walks into the cafeteria. I walk into the cafeteria and sit down next to Kelsey, Grace and Julie.

"Hey guys."

They sit there looking at me.

"What?"

"This."

They all say at once. Kelsey shoves her phone in my face like Jack did with the detention slip. I grab her phone and look at it. It shows a picture of Donna and Jack kissing.

"What!"

I practically scream. People look at me. I look at my friends.

"What is this?"

"We got that picture from an unknown number."

I quickly get up and walk over to Jack's table. Me and Jack meet in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Donna did this."

"Of course she did."

"What do we do now?"

"Revenge."

He splatters that smirk on his face. I roll my eyes.


	8. Planning the Plan

Hey guys sorry I haven't been here in a while I have been doing stories back in forth. I think the stories should end in this order 1: Full Moon 2: Moonlight Assassin 3: The Wrong Girl. I'm not ending them now I just thought you guys would like to know. Then after their done I can keep going on Alpha and Omega. Yeah I'm sorry I haven't been on that one too but I need to finish these stories first. Plus it won't take long because people already wrote it. Please just take a look at it if you can. I have like 3 more ideas for stories. YAY! Here's the chapter.

Kim's POV:

I walk up the drive way to Jack's house. I still can't believe how big it is. Well Jack didn't text me to come over but were like a couple now and I bet he is here. Me and Jack are going to plan revenge on Donna. She's like a cat with manicured claws watching our every move. Yeah I'm more of a dog person. I walk up the front steps. I push the doorbell. I hear a fancy doorbell song inside the house. The door opens. I see a middle aged man with dark brown hair and in black pants, black fancy jacket, black shoes and a plain white buttoned shirt. He looks like Jack but older. He raises his eyebrows.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Kim, Jack's friend."

He lets me in. He walks out of the room. I hear him and a lady talking.

"Isabel?"

"Yes honey?"

"Has Jack told you about his girlfriend?"

"He has a girlfriend?"

"I didn't think so after that one girl."

"Is she here now?"

"Come see for yourself."

They walk in and we shake hands. Now I know what rich people do. Jack's mom has long brown hair in a ponytail and is wearing a blue wrap knit dress, white high heels, and fancy bangles on her left wrist a watch on the other, and really expensive necklace and earrings.

"Is Jack here?"

"No I'm sorry he went to the dojo earlier today."

Well this is great. I should have texted him.

Jack's POV:

I flip Jerry onto the mat. He groans in fail and pain. I get the towel off of the bench and rub my face off from sweat. Jerry scrambles onto his feet. He takes a sip of Gatorade. Jerry sometimes wants to know your love life because he…..has no love life.

"So you and Kim are pretty serious…."

He takes another sip of Gatorade. I put the towel around my neck.

"Yeah so?"

"Well sooner or later the girl is going to tell you what to do."

"How do you know?"

"I'm like cupid but not in a diaper."

"Have you even had your first kiss yet?"

"No…."

"Then you have no idea what you're talking about. Donna was like that. But I know for a fact Kim isn't like that."

He shrugs his shoulders.

"I warned you bro."

He walks to the boy's bathroom to take a shower. I should be taking that shower. I pulled like 20 muscles today plus sweating like a crazy bull but he has just been smacked on the ground in fails more. My shirt is so sweaty. I look out the door and I don't see anyone in the mall. I slip off my shirt and toss it over on my duffel bag. I set the dummy in place. I punch and kick the dummy quickly making more sweat go down my face. I hear someone walk in. I thought it was Donna but it's actually Kim's friends. I wipe the sweat off of my face with the back of my hand. I look at them. Looks like someone are drop till you shop shoppers.

"Can I help you with something?"

The brunette I think her name is Grace.

"Is Kim here?"

"I haven't seen her."

The girl with the glasses shoves a girl's shoulder who I think is Kelsey.

"I told we should have texted her."

"My phone is acting up."

She looks at me.

"Do you guys have a phone in here?"

"I'll show you."

I open Rudy's office door. I find him feeding Tip-Tip. I raise my eyebrows.

"Um Rudy?"

He looks at me.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

He leans over his desk and whisper.

"I am feeding Tip-Tip his special food."

Air quotes around 'special'.

"Where is that wall phone again?"

He points behind the door.

"Can Kim's friends use it?"

"Are they coming to this dojo?"

"No."

"Are they interested in karate?"

"It doesn't look like it."

"Are they here to give me money?"

"No."

"Then why are they here?"

"They just need to use the phone."

"Yeah sure."

He is a trip. Sometimes I think I'm the karate teacher and not him. After about five minutes of them on the phone they hang up. Jerry comes out from his shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He sees them walkout of the dojo. Before they leave Jerry tries to get a date. Kelsey stands next to a stack of mats trying to figure out her phone. Jerry walks up to her.

"What it do girl?"

She rolls her eyes. I think me and Kim need to set Jerry up. Duh the revenge thing. I quickly grab my duffel bag and put on my shoes no time for socks. I run over to my house. When I'm running down the street some people look at me. I make it to my house. I open the front door and I see my dad, mom and Kim in the sitting room.

"Hey guys."

I close the door behind me. They turn in their seats and look at me.

Kim gets up slowly with her bag.

"Mom, dad. We're going up stairs."

"Okay but don't take your clothes off."

I chuckle under my breath.

"Alright."

My mom and dad are protective at times and not protective. They never liked Donna but looks like they like Kim. Me and her walk into my bedroom shutting the door behind us. She sits on my bed. I put my duffel bag down by the door.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"We were just talking about our relationship."

She points to me then her. I sit next to her. She looks at me.

"What should we do to get back at Donna?"

"I got an idea."

She looks away.

"Shocker."

I pull out a notebook and a pencil out of my backpack. I write at the top of the page 'REVENGE' in caps. I show Kim.

"Why are you so excited about this?"

"Donna has been mean to everyone even Randy. So it will be different for a change if she tastes her own medicine."

I write down on the left side of the page 1-10. I look at Kim.

"You got any ideas?"

"I thought you had ideas."

"You do five I do five."

"We can look some up on the computer."

She gets out her laptop from her bag. Once it's on she types in how to revenge someone. {This is actual page. The page is on my profile if you want to revenge someone}. Google reloads and shows different websites. She clicks the forth on the page {I was too lazy to check if it was the fourth. I'm so lazy :P} She scrolls down the page skimming the paragraphs quickly. She really wants to get back at Donna. I stop her hand from scrolling down the page. She glares at me. You can literally see flames in her eyes.

"What?" She spats.

"Chill Kim."

I give her my famous puppy dog face. She panics.

"How can I calm down Jack?" She jerks up setting the laptop on the edge of the bed almost falling off. She paces around the room quickly. I grab the laptop before it falls off. I set the laptop back on the middle of the bed. I look back at her. This is the Kim I haven't seen. Her cruses under her breath are dark and quiet. I get up and try to stop her from going overboard.

"Kim what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out what to do with Donna!"

She screams. At least these walls are thick where her voice doesn't go through the house.

Kim's POV:

I don't know why I'm so obsessed with getting back at Donna. I think it's because she a horrible living creature who walks this earth. Plus she wants Jack and me out of the picture. I pace around the room thinking. Jack grabs the laptop before it falls and puts it back on the bed. He walks up to me trying to convince me to calm down.

"Kim what are you doing?"

I practically scream.

"I'm trying to figure out what to do with Donna!"

My scream echoes around the room bouncing against the wall coming back to my ear drums. I keep pacing. Jack steps in front of me. I glare at him making it clear I'm pissed.

"What?"

I say coldly. He smirks at me. I try to walk past him but he steps in front of me. I look at him. He still has that stupid smirk on his face. I get lost in his chocolate brown eyes. He slips his arm around my hips pulling me closer.

"Cool it."

I finally relax in his arms. He lays his forehead against mine.

"What are we going to do about Donna?"

"I got ideas don't worry."

A smile curves on my lips.

"I do too."

After about five minutes of planning, organizing and cursing we have a large plan to give Donna a taste of her own medicine. I can't wait to see the look on her face. I need a camera for this.


	9. The New Bitch of Seaford High

Yawn. {I really did yawn seriously}. Yeah I haven't been on of several days. Four words. SCHOOL and FIELD HOCKEY. I'm in the 7th grade now and it's like UGH! {Wanting to rip hair out}. Here's the chapter. Laters suckers! {You guys aren't suckers I just say that to get people annoyed. _Laughs_}.

Jack's POV:

Me and Kim walk down to an empty hallway in the large school. We have to hurry before the bell rings. It's lunch time so we got at least 20 minutes.

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you know she still likes you so just do what we rehearsed."

"Why can't Jerry do it?"

She turns on her heel turning to me.

"He has a smaller IQ than a lays chip! How do you think he could do this?"

She says pointing to the lined paper we wrote the plan on.

"I just think he can pull off liking Donna. No one likes Donna!"

I hear my voice echo through the silent halls of the high school. Kim holds the paper by her arm against her side. She walks up to me and adjusts my tight white shirt showing how ripped I am. I don't see why girls fall to my feet. I know they love how I look but I really never got to know them. I feel like I can get to know Kim better than those other girls. She makes my shirt go down to the top of my thighs making my abs show even more than before. She steps back and examines me up and down.

"Turn."

"What?"

She looks at me directly in my eyes.

"Turn."

She points right my way.

I roll my eyes and turn right my left arm facing her. She walks around me in a circle eyeing me up and down like I'm a criminal. She stops in front of me.

"Put your hair in your eyes."

"Why?"

She walks up to me and reaches up on her tippy toes to get [almost] to my level. She ruffles my hair making my bangs fall in front of my eyes. She makes distance between us looking at me up and down. She gives a small nod in satisfaction.

"Now."

She paces in front of me like I'm in the army. She is taking this way too far.

"I sent her a text on your phone that says meet me by the janitor's closet got it?"

"Yeah."

I brush the bangs out of my eyes. Kim ruffles my hair again and keeps pacing.

"You will make out with her…..

I stop her from walking by blocking her with my arm. I pull her back and put her in front of me. I hold her shoulders.

"I know the plan Kimmy."

She smiles.

"But what about that make out scene with Donna?"

"I'll pretend it's you instead of her."

I kiss her on the forehead. She smiles again. She gives me a walkie talkie just in case anything goes wrong. I shove it in my back pocket. Kim goes to her hiding place pretty close to the janitor's closet which is right across from the lunchroom. I walk over to the janitor's closet and walk in. Luckily he isn't in here. I grab the bucket of slime by the handle that me and Kim hid in here. I walk out and put the bucket of slime on the top of the janitor's door. This is going be awesome. I hear large click clanks from the hall close by. I lean against the wall by the janitor's closet. Donna comes around the corner stopping in her tracks.

"What?"

She gives me a look.

"Can't I just see the girl I'm in love with?"

This is killing me inside. She puts her hands on her hips.

"Finally you came to your senses and dumped that bag of garbage."

I shove my hands in my pockets. She mumbles under her breath.

"Ass."

"I know I was an ass Donna. Take me back?"

She walks up to me.

"Only because randy is still being asshole and I haven't had sex in three days….

She smacks a long disgusting kiss on my lips. It's like kissing a cougar except her lips are covered in dark red sticky lip gloss.

"…..Come with me."

She walks over to the janitor's closet door. I step back not wanting slime to get on me. She shoves the door open. A gallon of slime pours all over her. The bucket falls on her head also. At the same time the bell rings and other classmates walk out of the lunchroom. They notice Donna right when they walk out and they get out their phones to record Donna getting embarrassed by some of her friends, jocks, boys she had sex with and people who got embarrassed because of her. She takes off the bucket throwing it down the hall, she screams like a banshee. Her yell echoes through the school bouncing off the walls and back to my eardrums. They point and laugh. She runs away leaving slime puddles behind her. Well this went well.

Kim's POV:

I turn on my camera to get this on video. I click the record button. I peek around the corner videotaping this. Jack is doing what we practiced. She smacks a huge disgusting kiss on his lips. I'm going to be so happy when she gets embarrassed. She shoves the janitor's door open. The slime and the bucket fall on her head. The bell rings and some other students who got embarrassed because of her, jocks, her friends, people she had sex with and the people who got embarrassed because of her. She screams loudly like a girl in those horror movies. She runs down another hallway leaving those students with pictures and videos of her. I smile for victory. Why do I feel so guilty?

Jack's POV:

The second bell rings telling us we have about ten minutes to get to class. The students scatter in different directions going to their lockers. I walk over to Kim's 'hiding' place where she was recording the video. She is leaning against the wall by her head looking at the floor. I lean against the wall with her. I make a deep voice joking around with her.

"Aw. Why so sad?"

She looks up at me.

"Not in the mood."

I cough.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Why aren't you happy?"

She leans her arm against the wall.

"Did you see Donna?"

I smirk.

"Yeah she does not look good in lime green."

Kim whacks me on the shoulder.

"No I meant didn't you see her crying?"

"Is this a girl's thing because…."

She stops me.

"No it's not a girl thing. I'm going to find Donna."

"I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"I'd would rather see what Donna's issue is than listen to Mr. Smith about his social issues."

Kim's POV:

I roll my eyes at that comment. We follow the small puddles of slime to the girl's bathroom. I press my ear against the door. I little cries and whimpers. I turn to Jack.

"Okay come on."

I push the door open. He stops me by blocking my path. I look at him.

"What now?"

"I'm not going in there."

"Why not?"

He points to the sign 'Girl's Restroom'. He acts like such a baby sometimes.

"Just come on."

I pull on his wrist. We walk into the dimmed restroom.

"Donna?"


	10. Things You Just Can't Control

_**FINALE PART 1:**_

_**~THINGS YOU JUST CAN'T CONTROL~**_

_**Jack's POV:**_

As Kim drags me into the bathroom where lots of things have happened, I also feel a handful of guilty. The pink faded walls cover up every inch of the bathroom before me. Kim notices something to the left, runs over quickly in that direction letting my wrist drag with her. As I get my balance the person before me is now crying their eyes out, a black wig next to them, and curly /orange red hair going to their shoulders. The hair is pulled back into a very tight small pony tail, as if afraid of the real her. I know it's Donna just that this wasn't expected. I was more thinking like her plotting her next revenge. Instead she here having a major breakdown. I feel slightly bad but this takes up half the things she did to both of us all those years.

I fill the empty spot on one side of her; Kim is already on the other side. Donna's face is in her hands, her clothes are now in a big ball on the sink, while she's wearing so kind of backup outfit. It's not as bling – bling she had on earlier-all it is an oversized hoodie with Seaford cheerleading squad for their season, faded jeans, plain blue earring studs, and red ankle high converse. Kim looks like it's all her fault, but I did help out. Kim's hand rubs Donna's back as she quietly cries.

_**Kim's POV:**_

I can't just help to feel bad. I mean like, yes, it was 4 very long years of being bullied by her until I actually got revenge but….it wasn't worth it. "Donna, I am genuinely sorry. Yes it was on purpose but it wasn't worth it. This is why people have such a hard time in high school. We all got a grudge on someone or something." She reaches into her purse to pull out something. She holds it tightly in her hand but then holds it out to me. Jack leans over curiously. Two necklaces sit in her hand for some reason out of the ordinary for her. One is a key and the other is a heart locket. "What are these?" I take at least one step back because I know how capable she is and what she can do. "You can have them if you want. I was going to give one to Randy but I then realized he was in that crowd of laughter back there." She wipes away some dried tears to give me a small smile. I didn't even see him. Not sure if Jack did or not.

"Thanks Donna, I didn't know you were trying so hard to get to him." I put them in my back pocket in my jeans. "Yeah well I should get out there and face them before I do anything drastic." She gets that black wig, her ball of clothes and walks towards the door. I shove Jack's shoulder and he shrugs. Since he won't stop her I do. "Donna wait, please." She turns back around slightly surprised. "I have an idea." Giving her and Jack a big grin. "I got no shit to lose of to prove, I'm all ears." "I say you show Randy what he's missing."

"What's there to miss?" She drops her stuff aside and points to herself. "Confidence, every boy likes confidence in a girl." "Are you sure about this?" She asks, clearly unsure about anything. "Yes I'm sure Jack is too. What do you think?" "We can try, but I know Randy. He will only notice a girl if they can get his attention easily." Jack leans against the sink 100% positive this will work. Then I set Donna in front of the mirror, get out my purse and go to work with this natural makeup not the kind that screws up your face.

_**Jack's POV:**_

Kim said I could go and get Jerry for help. Yeah I don't know why she asked that. Jerry's locker is on the second floor so I guess I'm going on an adventure. The hall ways aren't stranded or packed, more like five people for every person. Once I get to the end of the hallway I hear girls screaming on the second floor.

Being the hero complex that I am and always will be I dash up the sets of stairs, taking three at a time. As I get to the top step laughter over comes the screams. The first name I thought of when I hear girl screams I think of Jerry. Where there is Jerry there is always cheap pick-up lines. Where there are cheap pick-up lines there are Jerry, Eddie and Milton trying to use those to pick up girls. And where there are girls, there's Randy and his friends with those girls. I feel as if Jerry, Eddie and Milton and not so much my friends no more my age they are like my nephews I have to watch over. Three other girl screams take me out of my thoughts. Once I'm actually in the hallway I see Randy, Christian, William and Trevor are all shoving Jerry, Milton and Eddie into their lockers.

My feet move faster than my mind thinks. "Hey, hey, hey guys back off." They all get looks on their faces. They've always hated me for some reason. Once they back away a few feet Jerry squeezes out of his locker with my help, then he goes to help Milton and Eddie since Randy takes this out of where needs to stay. Randy steps up to the plate in front of me, really wanting this to go out of proportion. "Really Jack? What are you going to do about it?" He is my height equally at least 6", 3. Then he decides to flick my chest at 'going to do about it', five times for each word. When he tries a sixth time I stop him. "Randy I'm not trying to get this out of proportion I'm just trying to-"

His fist then contacts with my face. The guys and his friends instantly know I'm pissed. Randy stands in front of me, smiling like he won something huge. My hands, relaxed, turn into fists. He then knows he's going to get it. Jerry then yells 'Not cool bro!' That's when Christian goes at Jerry, Milton and Eddie get cornered with William and Trevor.

You just can't control Randy, can you?


	11. Author's Bye-Bye

_**THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER**_

_**Author's Bye-Bye…..for now**_

Alright before I even get started on how I'm NOT on my laptop I just want to say I seriously don't know when my stories will pick up again. My laptop got all screwed up, it will turn on just not to put in my password. This is weir dhow it got all screwed up right after that one A Thousand Years chapter. If I wanted this to happen you would not know about it. That was a really bad joke anyway maybe I'll get it fixed today, tomorrow, this month, or in six months. I have no clue. So I'm just asking you guys to be patient on the stories. I may get the time when the owner of this laptop isn't using it to update once or twice a month. I really don't want to go but it's the only choice I have, seriously. So for now you may just want to catch up on your other stories you're reading, favorite some other authors and live your life, because I'm going to be living mine while I can get my laptop fixed. Well I have to get back to thinking over and over about what's going to happen in these stories. I'm thinking of writing them instead for now in a notebook, that's a great idea isn't it? This is goodbye I guess…for now.

_**Sincerely with all my heart and lots of effort on these stories, and this amazing website that has changed my life with countless twists and turns I have to say for the first time ever on here**_

_**Love-**_

_**The one and only RA!NBOW DA$H, The-One-Who's-Caught-in-the-Middle, Red. Wolf. In. The. Dark, Queen of the Dragon Flame, Haley or **__**Alex Wolfe 23.**_


	12. Author's Arrival Back

"I"ll be back." - Terminator.  
WELL HERE I AM, IN THE BLOOD AND FLESH. I'M BACK! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW EXCITED I AM TO BE HERE RIGHT NOW. Ok, done with the caps lock button. Just one last time...swear. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm done. So let's do ketcup! Obiviously I haven't done really anything with these stories. I did say I would write it in a notebook...it was more like FAIL #756. It was a complete disaster. Let's just say I SUCK at putting pen to paper (it was a pencil) then putting my finger tips to the keys. I'm going to say what I'm going to do.  
haley's list:  
I'll get the part 2 over with of THE WASABI WARRIORS.  
Get All These Little Things done and let me click the complete button.  
Keep rolling with The Walk of the Wolf.  
As I'm doing that find a path for A Thousand Years.  
KA-BOOM! WHOOSH!  
I haven't had this in like a month, I'm gonna be off my game - HAHA. So you'll see one of my chapters soon, not sure when yet. You can tell I'm not a offical writer yet, obiviously. =F (vampire fangs) 


	13. UGH! - not a real chapter

HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! THIS JUST LIKE, LEGIT, SUCKS. Alright I've gotten my laptop back, as you can see from the latest A Thousand Years chapter. BUT the things is I have to use NOTEPAD. You don't know how close I've come to banging my head against the wall. I CAN'T EVEN CHANGE THREE WORDS INTO A DIFFERENT FONT WITHOUT THE REST DOING THE SAME THING. How can I make a heart breaking, dramatic, confusing- sorta like Twilight -story, a crush to crush relationship with one being a werewolf and the other being a mermaid with still trying to figure out highschool day by day, a friendship strong held by 25 year old friends hanging out, going through rediculous, lovestruck, stupid, crazy, fun adventures together while living in California with their sensei Rudy, Joan 38 year old mall cop with no social life whois always watching Jack and Jerry like a hawk, faleffle making genuis who owns a bussiness shop dedicated to them, a high school blown story about two different people from the otherside of the cafeteria, just trying to get through but they evantually get in each other's way, PLUS all the dreams I have of making all those other stories...oh yeah new dream I have up so if you're a DIE HARD kickin' it fan or MY LITTLE PONY check it. I'm gonna have to figure out how to get microsoft back I guess. The only thing I regret is not using a flash drive for all the crap. Is that a target with 'BANG HEAD HERE' on the keyboard, didn't notice - I've been typing for like six minutes now - let's see what happens. ANSWER = uhy7yuh77yhhhhhhhhuy7u6yojhvtggohgvfvgjkjbhuh Great...now my head hurts. :( 


End file.
